tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Med Pack
Med Pack Some characters have a middling way to assist in the repair of damaged characters. These characters may have innate gifts or strange gadgets that give them some leeway on helping others, but not outright medical knowledge. In these examples, upon creation or upgrade, instead of the character being able to have +repair or +heal, they may petition to have a Med Pack. The Med Pack is an item that can be flavored however you wish, that when dropped, can be accessed with the +fixme command. This item should be used only once a week, but on the bright side, it could be used by the player themself, instead of an ally. This warrants the ability having a Rank 4 level, due to its versatility. Examples: Imager's refueling ability manifests itself as her being able to produce energon cubes. While this can assist players, she hasn't much formal medical knowledge, and cannot perform more intricate medical procedures. A GI Joe recruit who uses non-addictive combat cocktails may be able to get someone back in the fight, but can't defibrillate a dying soldier. Drone Assault Other characters have objects that are intrinsically related to them, and serve a more combat-based objective. The nature of the drone item can vary extensively, although it conforms to a few basic rules. The drone item is carried by the player, and dropped at the beginning of the scene. Drones may have Health, or may be tied to the player's endurance. (Check with staff on this subject for how it would best play out with you). Drones may not have area attacks, and Drones may be declared 1 time, 2 time, or 3 times a week for amounts of use, but never more than once per round. The Drone may be used in addition to the player's standard attack, which is why this ability can be considered a bit more dangerous than most, and can vary in Rank from 8 to 10. Examples: Scourge is rarely seen without his Sweeps at his side. Scourge could be built to have a drone assault attack of the Sweeps doing his bidding as such. Insecticons would control their clone swarms easily enough as well, given that the original ones could do so. Autobots like Skyfire, who sport drones and advanced hardware could petition for a special attack using a drone. Characters like Riposte, whose entire shtick revolves around having drone warfare, could supplement her weaker firepower with a 3 times a week Drone attack. Encore's Suggestions: Control attacks Some characters have weapons that can be manned by other characters, or indeed can form weapons themselves and be fired. These characters could have attacks that can be used by others in certain circumstances (with some kind of permission-lock?), which would represent someone manning Encore's guns, Banshee's tailgun, or wielding Slugfest or Megatron in combat directly. The character being fired in this situation could forgo their own attacks to provide targeting assistance or a power boost to the 'control' attack, or, if it makes sense attack other targets - such as in the case of a vehicle with multiple guns, or a cityformer with many turrets. Targeting/Assistance in Combat Some characters have the means to assist others in combat by designating targets with lasers, or other sensors. I can see two ways of doing this. An +assist command, which will give a bonus (possibly related to the skills/stats of the assisting party) to another, or a zero-damage attack which grants increased hit chance or damage to the next attack taken against the target. This could also tie in to 'Control' attacks. This would represent someone spotting targets for a sniper, or Encore designating targets for his gunners - or Megatron helping the person wielding him to aim - after all... the High Lord of the Decepticons... missing a target? Never!